


Если бы я мог сказать ей...

by Yo_Grrrl



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AU, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Ghosts, Out of Character, Sibling Incest, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yo_Grrrl/pseuds/Yo_Grrrl
Summary: Коннор жалеет обо всех словах, которые он предпочёл держать в себе. Которые сейчас произносит Эван.
Relationships: Connor Murphy/Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Zoe Murphy





	Если бы я мог сказать ей...

_— Он считал тебя потрясающей._

_— Не смеши меня. Это не похоже на моего брата._

_— Я-я знаю, в это сложно поверить, но он говорил мне, что..._

Коннор стоит напротив сидящих на его кровати Эвана и Зоуи и смотрит на парня, не отрывая взгляд. Внутри Мёрфи бушует океан эмоций.

Ему больно от слов Хэнсена, который почему-то безошибочно угадывал то, что испытывал Коннор, когда был жив. И испытывает сейчас.

Он зол на Эвана за его догадливость. Откуда, чёрт возьми, такая проницательность? Они ведь и не общались особо...

Он завидует тому, что живой Эван сидит рядом с **его** сестрой. Которая считает его монстром...

Коннор, наверное, никогда не простит себе испорченные отношения с Зоуи. Когда парень осознал свои чувства, то попросту испугался. Она не поймёт. Никто не поймёт. Поэтому не лучше ли было оттолкнуть её от себя?

Сейчас Мёрфи понимает, что это было самое тупое решение в его жизни.

Они могли бы жить как обычные брат и сестра. Он бы защищал её и всячески помогал ей. Ведь он любит свою сестрёнку. Ведь на то он и брат.

_— Если бы я мог сказать ей..._

Коннор жалеет обо всех словах, которые он предпочёл держать в себе. Которые сейчас произносит Эван.

_— Я люблю тебя._

Хэнсен целует Зоуи. Та тут же отталкивает его и велит уйти. Девушка возмущена. Коннор раздражённо сжимает кулаки. _**Чёрт.**_ Теперь он понимает, что Эван вовсе не угадывал чувства мёртвого "друга".

Он излагал _свои_ чувства.

Мёрфи гневным взглядом провожает направившегося к двери юношу. Когда тот закрывает дверь, призрак смотрит на Зоуи. Она продолжает сидеть на его кровати. Плачет и сжимает в руках одеяло. Будь Коннор жив, он бы и мокрого места не оставил от этого чёртового Эвана и за поцелуй, и за слёзы.

— Он ведь соврал, да? — спрашивает девушка. — Коннор не мог быть таким. Не мог...

Парень садится рядом с ней и пытается обнять. Но не может. _Не может..._ Никогда не мог.

— Прости меня, — шепчет он, зная, что его всё равно не услышат. — Я такой дурак...

Было бы неплохо повернуть время вспять. Не совершать эти дурацкие ошибки. Не отдаляться от Зоуи, не убивать себя, не скрывать своих чувств. Раскрыть ей всё, наплевав на чёртов мир. И пусть думают, что хотят! Это его жизнь, не так ли?

Но это, увы, невозможно. Коннору остаётся только мечтать о том, чтобы всё сложилось иначе. И попытаться начать присматривать за своей сестрой. Хотя бы... Так.

Зоуи встаёт с кровати и идёт в ванную. Ей нужно успокоиться. Коннор понимает это, поэтому остаётся сидеть на своей кровати.

«Я не хочу, чтобы она считала меня монстром,» — думает парень, опустившись на подушки. Внезапно он вспоминает об Эване.

Этот придурок... Мёрфи ненавидит его, но, кажется, он пытается выставить "друга" в более положительном свете. Если бы Хэнсен мог каким-то образом поменять мнение Зоуи о Конноре... Это было бы просто отлично!

Коннор уверен, что ему будет достаточно и этого. Ему будет достаточно того, что любимая сестра помнит о нём только хорошее. Бо́льшего и не нужно.

— Дорогой Эван Хэнсен... Надеюсь, ты не разочаруешь меня.


End file.
